


life and love are the same

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: made of love [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: "You're an idiot""But I'm your idiot"Or, Yennefer leaves Jaskier in charge and it goes surprsingly well (as long as you don't look at the kitchen)
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: made of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	life and love are the same

**Author's Note:**

> saw the promt 'you're an idiot' 'i'm your idiot' and I had to write some yennskier so have lots of fluff. baking disasters partly inspired by joey bateys bake off video. title from 'isn't she lovely' by stevie wonder bc that song is a bop. enjoy!

She honestly doesn’t know what she expected. Closing the door behind her, she leaves her work bag by the sofa as she surveys the utter chaos that seems to have taken over the living room. The entire room has been transformed into some sort of fort and it looks like they have managed to get every pillow and cushion in the house inside. The TV is paused on what looks she thinks is Tangled (she’ll never admit it to Ciri but she still does not know the difference between these films and all the princesses - at least she can recognise Elsa, otherwise Ciri would never forgive her) Peering in she can also see that they have somehow managed to hang fairy lights from the sheets and despite the chaos it looks _good_. She is quite impressed with the whole thing if she’s being honest.

Maybe leaving Jaskier in charge wasn’t the worst idea.

But as she walks into the kitchen she takes back any thoughts she ever had about him ever being a competent human. The kitchen is a mess. No that would be an insult to the word mess - it looks like something has exploded. There is flour everywhere, on every counter, they’ve managed to get whatever it was they were making stuck to the ceiling. The table is covered in bowls filled with sweet and chocolate and something that could be cake mixture but is very _green_ somehow looks _wrong_. The culprits themselves are blissfully unaware of her entrance.

Ciri is currently on Jaskiers shoulders, her hands wrapped in his hair pulling this way and that as though he is a puppet. Her hair is up in an elaborate braid which would look good if it weren’t for the fact that a lot of the green not-quite-cake-mix seems to be in each plait and that she is covered in flour, turning her already light hair now completely white. But none of that seems to matter when Yen looks and sees the wide smile stretching across her face.

Jaskier somehow looks worse. His hair is sticking up in all directions due to Ciri’s hands, his face is covered in chocolate as well as all the other ingredients. It looks as though he tripped and fell face first into the mixing bowl (and knowing Jaskier it’s probably not far from the truth). He is currently trying to ice biscuits, the frantic swinging of his arms meaning that more of the icing is ending up on her cupboards and Ciri giggles as each movement becomes more and more exaggerated.

Yen decides to interrupt before her kitchen is completely and clears her throat.

She wishes she had her phone out to capture the look on their faces as they turn around to see her leaning against the door. She’s not sure whose eyes are the widest. Ciri jumps and almost falls from his shoulders, Jaskier quicky reaching up to steady her and there’s a tangle of limbs before he sets Ciri down on the floor.

“Hi Yen,” he says brightly, “Good day at work?”

“It was fine. I’m currently more concerned by what the _hell_ you two have managed to do to this kitchen.”

“Ah, yes” Jaskier says sheepishly as he looks around and takes in the sight, “We have made a bit of a mess haven’t we? No worries, I’ll have it all spick and span again in no time. You see, we were watching Ratatouille and thought, well, wouldn’t it be fun having someone there telling you how to cook and-“

He’s off rambling about how they thought that but couldn’t think of what to cook and were then inspired by Tangled and decided to bake-

“-and it was going to be colourful but then we realised so the only colour we had was green, so we decided to make it extra-green but then that made it taste weird so we decided on biscuits instead,” Ciri adds helpfully.

“Whatever you made, I’m pretty sure more of it ended up on you rather than in the bowl,” Yen says reaching and wiping something from Ciri’s cheek. “Go and get cleaned up and I’ll order dinner.”

“Yes! Takeaway!” Ciri shouts excitedly, “Can we have pizza?”

“I don’t see why not. It’s going to be impossible to try and cook anything in this kitchen at the moment anyway.”

With a cheer, Ciri is running up the stairs towards the shower. Lord knows how long its going to take to get that stuff out of her hair.

Turning to Jaskier, she simply raises an eyebrow

“I swear I’ll clean this all up. You won’t even recognise it, it'll be so clean. I didn’t meant for it to get so out of hand I swear, it was just going to be the fort,” he explains before quietening “but she got that look in her eye and I just wanted to make her laugh. You know how she can get this time of year.”

Yennefer hums. The winter is a tough time for her, it holds so many memories - most of them bad.

“She looked happy when I came in, so I suppose it worked. Just wished it hadn’t cost me my kitchen,” she says dryly.

“In my defence, I was trying--"

“In your defence, you’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot,” Jaskier says stepping up to her, wrapping his arms around her and leaning down with that insufferable smirk on his face before-

“Ow! Yennefer that bloody hurt!” he yelps clutching his forehead that had had an unfortunate meeting with her hand “I thought we were having a _moment._ ”

“There is no way we are having a _moment_ when you’ve got this much shit on your face. You’re even worse than her. No way I’m letting your face anywhere near mine until you’ve had a shower.”

He pulls away with a pout and tries to give her puppy eyes, which just looks ridiculous. She pushes gently at his chest, saying “Come on. I believe we have a film to finish and pizza to eat.”

He brightens at that and before she can stop him, he is planting a kiss on her head before running up the stairs.

“You’re disgusting!” she calls after him, despite the smile that pulls at her lips and she knows he will be able to hear the smile in her voice.

After they are showered and some damage control has been done in the kitchen they settle under the blankets in the fort with their pizza. The soft glow of the fairy lights illuminate Jaskiers exaggerated (but still annoyingly good) performances of each song, Ciri bundled into her side laughing as he makes up additional verses of each song, singing each one in a ridiculous voice. As the film draws to an end, she looks down to see Ciri snoring gently against her side. Moving as gently as she can so as not to disturb the sleeping girl, she manages to get her arms underneath her and carries her up to bed.

Ciris eyes open briefly just as Yen is rearranging the duvet around her.

“Today was fun,” she mumbles tiredly “Missed you though.”

“I missed you too,” she murmurs, placing a kiss against Ciris forehead “Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you”

Ciris reply is cut off by a yawn before the girl is burrowing into the pillow. Yen presses one more kiss to her hair before turning off the light and making her way back downstairs.

As she climbs back into the fort, she spots two wine glasses have appeared and Jaskier is holding the bottle in his hands.

“Do I get my kiss now? I brought wine to help my cause,” he says, waving the bottle.

She sits down on the floor next to him, one had reaching to cup his face and pull him in for a kiss whilst the other reaches and plucks the bottle from his hands.

She pulls away and turns to look at the label, resting her temple against his cheek as she says, “It’s acceptable. Pour me glass, wine wench.”

“As my lady commands,” he answers and once the glasses are full, she is pushing at him to get into a more comfortable position.

“What are you doing? Is this a massage? Because I’m telling you know they are normally a lot more sexy than this and--"

“Shut up,” as she moves them so that she is leaning back against him, “You stole all my pillows so I’m using you as one.”

She feels his answering laugh against her hair as his arms come to wrap around her.

“Fair enough,” he says grabbing the remote, “Now, serial killer documentary?”

“Obviously. And none of your annoying questions this time, good pillows don’t talk.”

“But it's so confusing!" he whines, "How am I supposed to remember who the hell everyone is and what they did? Everyone is always as suspicious as fuck--"

She lets her arms come to rest on top of his as she lets his words wash over her.

She’s glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
